The New Detective
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: What happens when Koenma lacks confidence in his new Detective? He calls on the entire Urameshi Team after 20 years to help her... But, it seems that she really doesn't need any help, and that she dislikes all but Hiei! What? HIEI/OC ONESHOT


Yusuke watched Keiko wave their 10-year-old and 14-year-old off as they ran off to school. He smirked at how cute she had remained over the years and after two births, and was now pregnant with their third.

Keiko walked back into their house that they shared and smiled happily at Yusuke, "Ready for work at the shop with my mother?"

Yusuke nodded and went to walk out with Keiko when she gasped, "Oh! I forgot something… Just a second." and she rushed off to the bathroom.

Yusuke shook his head at his wife and stared at his wedding band.

20 years of blissful marriage, making Yusuke 38.

A knock disrupted Yusuke's thoughts and he glanced at the door, "I got it." He called to Keiko as he moved towards the door.

A teen with shaggy brown hair and a pacifier in his mouth stood there with large brown eyes, "Hello Yusuke."

Yusuke racked his brain, then snapped his fingers and pointed at the lad, "You here for the job?"

The teen in front of Yusuke nearly fell, "Yusuke! It's me!"

"Who is Me?" Yusuke pondered out loud.

Keiko walked up and gasped, "Koenma? What are you doing here?"

"Koenma? This isn't Koenma… Wait…" Yusuke looked baffled and stared at the teen version of Koenma, who was glaring with his arms crossed, "Oh, Kami! It is you! I thought you looked familiar! Jeeze!"

Yusuke reached out and shook Koenma's hand roughly, "How've you been?"

"Uhm… Not so good. Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Koenma shifted his weight.

"Tsk. Actually… Keiko and I were going to open up shop… Tag along and tell me what you need?" Yusuke offered, ushering Keiko out.

So, the three walked Keiko's pace, seeing as how she was almost 8 months along.

"I've got a new detective, but I believe that this problem is too big for her." Koenma stated.

"Her? You hired a girl?" Yusuke bellowed, earning a hard slap in the arm from Keiko, "Ow.."

"Her name is Celia. She is young, and has a temper that could possibly out match you and Hiei, but is very smart. And, she wasn't exactly my first pick, but my previous four all died in action and she has survived the longest… Had her for a good year now." explained Koenma.

"Sounds like she can handle it, Koenma." Yusuke sighed out, feeling a bit mislead.

"Well, she kind of acts a lot like you, only worse. She doesn't listen to a damned thing I say! You, you had Kurama, Kazuma, and Hiei to help you out, but she has no one. I need Team Urameshi to come back and help her out on this specific case. Otherwise, Reikai will fall into the hands of a particularly bad demon. Yusuke? I need you back just for this mission."

Keiko now stopped, so the two males had stopped, and smiled sadly at Yusuke, "You should go, Yusuke. As much as I really don't want you to, you have to." She said softly.

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked his pretty wife.

"Because you and I both know that if Spirit World falls, we're next." She sighed.

The group was silent, Keiko staring at the ground, Yusuke at the swell of Keiko's stomach, and Koenma at Yusuke.

"Alright… But, I am a little rusty…" Yusuke laughed, "And not in the best of shape."

Keiko chuckled, Koenma snorted and nodded, "Then we should get you started on training immediately. Come on."

Koenma turned to walk into an ally and Yusuke went to follow, but Keiko stopped him, "Keiko…"

"Yusuke…" She had tears ready to fall as she looked up at her husband, who began to lean down to kiss her, "You better come back or so help me, I'll track you down and kill you myself!"

Yusuke reeled back in shock, "Wasn't expecting that…"

Keiko grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss, "Remember what you've got here!" she placed his hand on her cheek, then moved it to her stomach, "Remember."

"How could I forget my family, Keiko?" Replied Yusuke, just as softly.

They shared a sweet smile, then Yusuke turned and ran after Koenma and stepped through the portal.

Kurama was cooking a meal in his apartment for him and his wife when a knock interrupted.

Smiling, Kurama turned off the stove, wiped his hands off on his apron and answered the door, thinking it was Riona, his wife.

"Oh, my! I haven't seen you two in a very long time! Come in, come in!" Kurama smiled brightly, little lines at the corners of his eyes, and his hair tied back.

"Please, have a seat! I was just making lunch for when Riona, my wife comes home. Care for a drink?" Kurama offered, turning the stove back on.

"Playing house wife, Kurama?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Only when I don't have to sit in my office." Kurama shared in the joke.

"I don't mean to damper what's happening, but, something has come up." Koenma stated.

"I already know that, Koenma. I am not an idiot. So, what is so wrong that you need Yusuke and myself?" Asked Kurama, stirring the sizzling meat.

"Well… It's not that I just need the two of you, it's that I need the entire Urameshi Team this time." Koenma sighed.

Kurama's smile was gone, but he continued cooking, "Go on."

Nodding, Koenma continued, "I've a new detective, but I have a feeling that she needs as much help as possible. The old team is Spirit World's only hope, once again."

Twisting the heat dial, Kurama turned off the stove again and just stood there, "I can't leave, Koenma…"

"If not, the Spirit world will fall, and not long after, this world." Koenma stated.

All was silent as Kurama thought.

He had a wife, a good job, a great life!

His mother was well, her husband well, life just couldn't get any better.

Kurama risked all of that if he left now.

The door opened and Kurama met the brown eyes of his wife and just stared at her.

Like a dear in headlights, she stared back, unable to turn away.

He risked it all more if he stayed.

Suddenly, Kurama turned, "I'll do it."

The three walked into a Veterinary office and approached the front desk where the receptionist smiled, "Hello Mr. Urameshi! I'll call Mr. Kuwabara for you right away."

Koenma nodded approvingly and moments later, Kazuma walked out, "Yusuke! What the heck are you doing here! And with Kurama and Koenma, too!?" he then enveloped them in a big hug.

"How's Keiko and the kids?" Kazuma asked with a big grin.

Yusuke chuckled, "They're good, man."

"Kazuma… I have dire news." Koenma quickly said.

Kazuma's face turned grave and he turned to the receptionist, "Joy? Hold my calls." then turned back to the guys, "Follow me."

He lead them to his office, lavish and beautiful.

"Have a seat guys." Kazuma said in a business tone as he hung up his lab coat and sat in his big brown leather office chair.

"Nice office, Kuwabara." Kurama smiled.

Kazuma smiled back, "Thanks, Kurama. So, You've got Urameshi and Kurama… What? Don't like Hiei enough? What's the mission?"

The three were a bit shocked at the maturity and problem solving Kazuma just exhumed.

"That was very intelligent of you, Kuwabara. But, the Spirit World is in danger, and soon after, this world. I am reassembling Team Urameshi." Koenma began, then sighed, "And, I've already got Hiei, he's back at my Palace."

Yusuke nudged Koenma, "You didn't tell me that!"

"You'd find out eventually." Was Koenma's answer.

"I can't wait." Kazuma smirked.

That brought the attention back to him, and he received smiles all around.

Yusuke stepped out of the portal with the other guys close behind, Hiei having not aged at all and carrying nothing while the others carried small nap sacks.

After a short pause, Yusuke's ear piece rang out and he pushed on it, "Yeah?"

"Celia shouldn't be far… I sent her to track down a demon that was bothering a near by village… It's to the east of your current location. Good luck." And Koenma's voice disappeared.

"Alright… Let's go th-"

"Out of my way!" Came a rough voice of a female, knocking Kurama and Yusuke over.

"Get down! Get down!" came a younger female voice.

She leapt over the two downed members and continued running.

"We've found her." Hiei smirked.

He then began walking after the two, seeing as how they were now simply fighting.

Celia was in a similar stance as those that use the Tiger's Claw fighting style and slashed the demon in front of her.

The demon flew backwards from the hit and before Celia could knock her out, a hand clasped over her shoulder.

"You Celia?" Yusuke asked, spinning her around.

She scoffed, "Yeah, so?"

"Wow… She really does act like you, Yusuke!" Kazuma laughed, causing Kurama to chuckle and Hiei to smirk.

"Shuddup! We've come to retrieve you and bring you back to Koenma…"

"I'm not done here, so you can just wait your turn…" Celia made to turn when Yusuke made her face him again, earning a low growl from Celia.

"Listen, I was sent to do one job at the moment, and one job only! If I ha-" the demon got up and blasted into the air, gaining everyone's attention.

"Fuck! You fucking old ass mother fuckers better stay the hell outta my way or I'll kill you myself!" Celia shouted and ricocheted from tree to tree to chase the demon on the tree tops.

"Old?" Yusuke stood there, "Do I really look that old?"

"Detective, now is not the time to be vein. We must chase after her." Hiei stated simply.

Just as they turned to give chase, the demon fell to the ground and Celia dropped lightly over her and gave one final punch, knocking the demon out.

"Stupid bitch… Shoulda just killed yourself." Celia mumbled as the Team jogged up, "Still here?"

Celia held up a watch and turned the face, opening a portal to Koenma's palace.

"Of course. Our mission was to-" Yusuke was cut off.

"Save your breath, Urameshi. I know who you all are. But, my mission was greater than yours, so there was really no point in you coming out here, unless Koenma wished for you to see how I worked." Celia stated, throwing the demon over her shoulder.

"She really is smart." Kurama stated happily.

"Listen… I don't need your help. You'll only get in my way… Now, go through the portal." Celia demanded.

Hiei smirked and went through first, understanding where it went.

Kurama walked through next, then Kazuma, and finally Yusuke.

Celia rolled her eyes and stepped through to Koenma's office where she roughly dropped the demon who groaned.

"Escapee 14934 recaptured. She was with others, whom I sent back here. I wish to interrogate her and her friends." Celia stated dutifully.

Koenma nodded, "Noted. Accepted. Use the room, allow the Team to observe."

"Fine." Celia growled, picking up the demon again after slapping a pair of spirit cuffs on her.

She walked powerfully towards the interrogation room, passing the group prison where the demon's friends were and they reached for her, but one look from Celia sent them to the opposite wall.

"Nice." Yusuke commented.

The demon groaned again, then inhaled sharply, "Put me down! This hurts!"

"You should have thought of that before you escaped and definitely before you killed others." Celia growled.

Celia opened a door and walked through a small dark observatory room, then into the white interrogation room where she threw the demon in and shut the door.

Walking over to the controls across from the one way mirror and began pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Sending the live recording not only to Koenma, but also to her friends." Celia said.

Yusuke walked over and grabbed her wrists, "There are laws against that."

Celia glared, "Maybe for the pathetic human's who desperately need it, but not for demons. We can handle it. Now, I suggest you step back."

Yusuke frowned and released her, so she went back to work and soon smirked, "All set. Now, you four will stay in here and watch… If you don't want to watch, or see something you don't like, I suggest you fucking leave."

Celia then opened the door and walked in to sit across from the demon female.

"So, Lina…" Celia began.

Lina growled, "You have no right to call me that!"

"Oh..? So murdering, stealing, lying whores like yourself deserve all the respect?" Celia sat back and crossed her legs with a smug look.

"I didn't steal anything, I've never lied, I am not a whore, and I never murdered any one!" Lina shouted.

"So, are you saying your friends did it and you're covering for them?" Celia asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Lina growled.

"Alright. So, tell me who? Which one of your numerous idiot friends killed the Princess?" Celia asked.

"I don't know…" Lina looked down, wringing her hands.

"Don't know or won't tell?" Celia crossed her arms.

"I won't tell!" Lina growled bravely.

Celia suddenly stood, "Then I have no choice but to put you to death… Remember… This is your one chance to save your own ass… If you don't tell me who-" Celia leaned over the table, "-then you're fried."

Celia waited a moment, then stood slowly and began to walk out.

"Wait! Wait!" Lina called as Celia reached for the knob.

Celia turned her head slightly, "What is it, I'm kinda busy, you know?"

Lina shook her head, "Kio and Quin did it."

Celia turned abruptly, "Your brothers?"

Lina nodded.

Celia chuckled, "But why would they kill your sister when Kio was already Prince and Quin a General? What would they stand to gain from killing her?"

Lina wrung her hands some more and watched Celia as she sauntered back to the table.

"Nothing is the answer. They even liked her! Now, you… You they did not like, Lina… You were the only one of four to not get a proper and honorable seat and the only way to do that was to kill one of them. Now, you are far too weak to kill your brothers, but, you were stronger than your pampered sister, so, you went for her. You waited until after she went to sleep and you snuck in and tried to poison her so you couldn't be traced, but she's a light sleeper and woke up."

"No! No! I'd never! That's a lie!" Lina began to sob, shaking her head hard.

"So, you both fought and it took a while, but you were able to throw her into the wall where conveniently was a crest with two bone swords from your ancestors and you began choking her. Choking her with one hand while you got a sword with the other and opened her stomach, watching her intestines fall on your feet, which is why you have those foul smelling stains on your shoes. She asked you why… Why? And you told her that it wasn't fair to watch your siblings get the world and you got nothing… you told her that it was her duty to die and give you her status and then, you sliced her head off!"

"No…" Lina sobbed.

Celia pounded on the table, "Admit it! You killed the Princess, your sister, Pai, in jealousy!"

Lina stood up as well and backed up to the wall, "Fine! I did it! I deserved the title! I had already been sent to the dungeons to rot because I was just an extra to my parents! So, I escaped and killed Pai! I killed my sister so that I could become Princess! Are you happy? You got your stupid confession! You can kill me now!"

Celia straightened up and smirked.

"What are you smirking at!?" Lina shrieked, then watched as Celia easily walked out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Lina shouted, running over to the mirror and pounding on it. "Don't tell my family!"

Koenma was now in the observation room with Quin and Kio, who were shaking with rage.

"Good work, Celia…" Koenma congratulated as she leaned on the wall, crossing her arms and ankles.

"Thanks. So, what will you two do with her?" She asked the Prince and General.

"We will execute the resistance, then her… Make her watch all the lives she has single handedly killed by being so stupid." Quin said gruffly.

"You can't just execute them! She had a reason to be so upset! Yeah, she did the unthinkable with it, but the resistance shouldn't be executed just because she's a nut job!" Yusuke shouted.

"Urameshi… You are not a part of this case, nor will you ever be. Your opinion should be kept to yourself and you should definitely learn to shut up." Celia growled.

Kio patted Quin's shoulder and motioned towards Celia.

Quin walked up and kissed Celia's forehead, "Our people thank you. The King and Queen thank you. The Prince thanks you. And I thank you… If there is any way we can repay you, name it."

"Will do, General." She watched as Quin walked into the interrogation room and moved in front of the door way.

Lina screamed bloody murder as Quin threw her over his shoulder, which would hurt terribly due to the metal armor, and walked back out.

As he passed Celia, he smiled and nodded, then motioned Kio to follow him.

Kio bowed to Celia, who bowed in return, "We thank you, Detective Celia." and he left as well.

Celia walked over to the controls and shut off the live feed.

"General Quin seems to have a liking for you, Celia!" Came Botan's voice as she popped in, "Oh! I didn't know you four were here! It's so wonderful to see you all again!"

"General Quin was just being polite. And, I believe that because he is royalty and I am not, that it would be best to stay away. His parents might have me hung for not being of Royal Blood and woe-ing their War Hero of a Son." Celia stated, still working on the buttons.

"Oh, non-sense!" Botan giggled, then stopped and thought a moment, "Would they really do that?"

Koenma sighed, "Yes. Royal Blood lines are no joke to them."

"Which is absolutely preposterous due to the fact that their ancestors where whores and drunks!" Celia chuckled. "How wicked irony is."

"Koenma! You are just going to let them do that!? Execute every one!" Yusuke was furious.

Koenma went to respond when Celia beat him to it, "Koenma is Ruler of Spirit World, not Demon World… And each Nation is self governing, now. That King of Demon's thing you fool-heartedly tried to do didn't work out. So, there are separate Nations on the Makai. You should have asked Hiei about it. A former friend of his is Queen."

Yusuke blinked, "It's still not right!"

Celia turned sharply and pointed, "You abandoned the Demons for your perfect little Human Life, Urameshi! You're opinion no longer matters!" and she stormed out.

Botan gasped, "Celia?"

"I didn't abandon the Demons! I left them in capable hands! More capable than my own!" Yusuke blurted to no one in particular.

"She is young, Detective. She sees it as you and Kurama abandoning the Demons. She also has a prejudice against the three of you for being utterly human." Hiei smirked, "But, she likes me."

"Why does she like you? You… You're unlikable!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Simple facts… You three left, Hiei stayed." Botan interjected.

"But, we lost, why should we have stayed?" Kurama asked softly with a shrug, thinking back to his business-esc wife.

"Because that is where you should have stayed, true to your demon parts." Botan answered lightly.

Celia sat in the cafeteria which was filled with Ogre's and a few other species.

She was munching on some bits of strange food to Yusuke.

He and the others approached and sat with her, Botan with them and sitting to Celia's right as Hiei took to her left.

"Botan. Hiei. Traitors. How goes it?" Celia asked, not bothering to glance up from reading a thick file.

"We are not traitors!" Yusuke growled.

"Yes you are. You know you are part demon… You know that you belong with other demons that will enrich you, but no. You turned your back and now, what goes around, comes around. Now, if you don't mind… I'm reading up on mine and Hiei's next opponent." Celia stated sipping a drink.

She took a sweet looking green desert and gave it to Hiei, then pushed an apple sized grey fruit towards Botan.

Both took the treats and ate them quietly.

"How come I'm not mentioned? I'm human, not demon…" Kazuma questioned, purely curious.

"That's just it. You're human. Fragile and easily subdued. It is quite the accomplishment that you had survived all the trials." Celia's tone was bored, but very stating.

"But, isn't that the point, to have survived and grown stronger to face the next great enemy?" Kazuma argued, leaning on his crossed arms from across Hiei.

"You were never to have joined in any ways. If you were not there, I highly doubt the missions would have progressed so slowly or with such low stats. If it were just the demon based team, rather than with just one demon and the rest reeking of human, they would have progressed far faster."

"How do you know?" Kazuma glared, feeling insulted.

"Don't get all defensive, Human. It is just the weak nature that I truly question. Sensui was like you and he became twisted, dark, and an enemy. Human's are very easy to corrupt and have certain laws and morals that just won't work in the Spirit World or the Makai. These are simple facts I'm pushing… Not assumptions."

"There is something you have not taken in account, Celia…" Kurama began.

"Detective Celia." She corrected with malice, but still, having not glanced up at them.

"My apologies. There is something you have not taken in account, Detective Celia…" Kurama smirked half heartedly, obliging the young demon.

"And that is?" Her tone was bored again.

"The Human Heart."

She looked up and gave him a blank stare, "The human heart can quickly become shriveled and black and icy just because the Human cannot stand that they have succeeded or gotten what they wanted, or even because they got what they wanted… What shaky and rickety evidence you place before me, Kurama."

"But! If you look through the trials again, you will see that we all have placed our hearts on the line to win!" Kurama argued, gaining a fierce look from Celia.

"And that bet should not have been done! Hiei remained in control when he was tested… You three did not. You gad succumb to your fickle Human ways and it cost you all dearly in many ways… You are lucky, Kurama, to still have your Human Mother. And Yusuke, you are lucky to have the life you have… Kazuma, you… You were denied… She remains in the Makai and you are a vet… You live a particularly lonely life with a few women to satisfy you here and there… Yusuke? You've blocked out certain memories, which is why you had trouble recognizing Koenma when he appeared. And Kurama… You are held back by your human wife and lavish ways. You've become creatures that do not fight like I do. You are now Human citizens that do not belong in the line of fire in the Makai…" Celia's rant got louder and louder and now all were paying attention.

"Have you three even felt a smidgen of my power yet?" She asked accusingly.

The three glanced down, and she nodded, "Pity… Seems you have lost your touch… I remain with my point. I do not need the help of traitors and humans. I am quite positive that Hiei and I can handle this battle on our own." and she stood up, taking her tray and leaving.

Hiei smirked and glanced at the others, "Hn. I told you."

Yusuke let his head fall to the table, "We just need a bit of training, is all… Just need to get back in shape."

Kurama sat in thought, "Then lets have Koenma get Celia to train us."

"Are you insane!?" Kazuma shouted.

"Yeah! Not only will she rip us new ones verbally, she'll rip us new ones with her own bare hands!" Yusuke joined in.

Botan grinned, "She's perfect for the job!" she then got up, "I'll go and talk with Koenma about it!"

"You want training? Fine… Let's start out easy… 300 laps around the entire gym! Go!" Celia shouted, but gained disbelieving stares from Yusuke and Kazuma as Kurama started with a slow run and Hiei quickly completed the laps with in a good 5 minutes.

When Hiei stopped by her side and Yusuke and Kazuma were already panting through just two laps, Celia smirked.

"Baka Ningens… Pathetic." She and Hiei walked to the center and waited for the others to finish.

"So, Hiei? Have you chosen a Mate yet?" Celia asked, gaining a strange look from Hiei.

"No."

"Do you plan on having a Mate or children?" She inquired.

"No."

"Pity." A smile played upon her lips.

"Why is that?"

"Because your offspring would accomplish amazing things if you chose a powerful Mate."

"This is true." Hiei nodded, crossing his arms as the two watched Kurama complete lap 150.

"Half way done Kurama!" Celia shouted.

"What about us?" Yusuke shouted.

"You fools haven't even reached 50! Step it up!" She shouted back.

"It's been a long week… You three have progressed, but, regrettably, have not reached what was once your full potential… Yet, you should be able to survive for a while." Celia muttered.

Koenma grinned, "Fantastic! Let's celebrate!"

Celia rolled her eyes and walked out of his office.

She went to the library and began to study up on the area in which they were going, the types of demons they would be facing, and the history of it all.

Many hours later, Hiei walked in with the other guys to find her table with the only light on and her passed out over many books.

They walked forwards and she bolted upright, energy sky rocketing off Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma's charts.

She settled down and stretched with a yawn, "Have fun celebrating?"

"Is it all work with you?" Yusuke asked, sitting across from her.

"Hmph! I'll celebrate once I'm dead…" She chuckled dryly.

"So… We never learned of what type of demon you really are…" Kazuma pressed.

"This is the type of demon I am…" she pushed a book to them and pointed at the title.

"Pellker?" Yusuke asked.

"Pellkers often have high energy and massive anger problems, resulting in early deaths caused by heart complications. That sucks…" Kazuma read out loud.

"Pellkers are often known to be good at lying, betrayal, and performing evil tasks, making them preferable killers. Their power is very high and they remain rare. When a Pellker reaches past the solid 300th year of life, they gain more power and control over themselves. It is all too often that Pellkers die before their 200th year of life." Yusuke read out this time.

"Pellkers are very picky with whom they choose for Mates. They often choose a powerful Mate with dark ways similar to their own, or has a history of evil and sinful deeds. Pellkers are passionate about their interests in life and often resort their ill feelings to survive. There are few Pellkers who have shown great tenacity by becoming great demonic hero's for the weaker demons, but abhor humans for living like they do." This one was Kurama.

"That makes sense." Kazuma mumbled.

"Pellkers are often perfectly paired with Fire Demons, Earth Demons, Animalistic Carnivore Demons, and Powerful Rulers. If one should ever cross the path of a Pellker, take precaution and hope they don't smell your lies and fears." Kurama continued.

"Isn't Gregoin a Pellker?" Kazuma asked.

Celia nodded, leaning back in her chair "He's my grandfather."

"How old are you?" Yusuke asked.

"612." She answered honestly.

"Now, for all we know, you could be lying and waiting for us to put all our trust in you so that you could deliver us to Gregoin?" Yusuke accused, drawing laughter from Celia.

"You wanted to go on this mission. I told you that I really don't need you, but you insisted! Now, you are claiming not to want to go because of who and what I am? I am Princess, soon-to-be-Queen of Gregoin's lands… I don't want them. Too much non-sense that I really do not wish to deal with… I like being a Spirit Detective…" She stated honestly.

It was silent a moment, "Have you chosen your mate?"

Celia looked at Kurama and smirked, "I have some one in mind."

"Who?" Kazuma asked, leaning forwards like a gossiping school girl.

"I cannot tell you. It would endanger much for me."

"Its Hiei, isn't it?" Yusuke hissed out in a joking manner.

"Would you like me to say yes, Yusuke? So you can focus on teasing the both of us rather than focusing on the mission?" Celia asked with a smirk.

"Hiei is powerful… He has remained in the Makai… He has a dark past and a few dark ways… He fit's the bill Celia." Kurama stated.

"Yokou would have fit the bill too, does that make me instantly attracted to you, Kurama? No."

"You aren't denying, just avoiding…" Kazuma observed.

"So?"

"It means he's the one you've chosen." Yusuke snickered.

"Again, so? Are you going to suggest I stay away? Are you going to tease him about how he has an admirer? Honestly… I thought you all were more mature than that… Guess I was wrong… You're just a bunch of immature human males… What a pity!" and she stood and walked out of the library.

Hiei growled, "You all should stay out of her way… Especially you, Detective… These games you try to play and the insults you try on her are getting irritating and infuriating. Just, leave her alone already."

Yusuke stared at Hiei, "What? Do you like her or something?"

"I've worked with her before. She tries very hard to subdue her Pellker ways, like her anger and darkness, but you keep pushing and making it harder and harder for her. She's a good person and is committed to her job. She enjoys what she does and plans to live a full life. And you are taking that away from her by being an ass." Hiei then stood and walked out as well.

"What just happened?" Yusuke bellowed, voice echoing through the library.

The 5 Spirit Detectives stepped out of the portal and glanced around, checking their gadgets and weapons.

Every one had ear pieces, Portal Watches, and various other gadgets they were probably never going to use.

Celia had a blade over her shoulder that was small, and a similarly sized one on her left hip. She also carried thigh holstered hand guns, full of Spirit bullets supplied by her, meaning, it never emptied.

The others had one gun each, exactly like Celia's.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma were given short blades, in case something should happen to their Rei or abilities.

Hiei was given a smaller dagger, in case his sword was knocked from him.

They were set and ready to go and looked to Celia, who knew the lands.

She stood inhaling deeply and looking around with disgust.

The once green fields were covered in dried blood and rotting bodies.

"Gregoin has done a lot of damage since I left a good 2 years ago. Well… Come along." She called.

She lead them through the bodied field and into a town with no one on the streets.

A few open windows slammed shut, a few unlocked doors locked up, and a few drapes and blinds were pulled tight as the group walked past.

"Not quite a great reception for the Princess, huh Celia?" Yusuke snickered.

Celia clenched her fists and kept walking, ignoring Yusuke's jokes as Hiei cast a small glare at Yusuke.

"What?!" Yusuke blurted innocently.

"Uhm… Yusuke? Don't you think Celia's relationship with her people is a sore point to joke about?" Kurama interrupted the would be argument by tapping Yusuke on the shoulder.

Yusuke sighed, "It was just a joke! I can't get any breaks in this, can I?"

"Nope!" Kazuma chuckled, patting Yusuke on the shoulder.

Hiei and Celia remained diligent in watching around for any problems and suddenly stopped and watched as a large group of demons approached.

Kurama stopped in time to watch as well, but Yusuke and Kazuma had to bump into the two real demons of the group to notice what was going down.

"Princess Celia! You live?" Called one of the demons.

"Yes, I live. I am here to kill Gregoin." She stated as if she were visiting because she had to.

"Yes, we know your intentions, as does Gregoin. He ordered us to kill you and your group." the demon said.

"Oh? Well… Here I stand." She said, earning wary looked from the three members she had discriminated.

"Your mother and father were great rulers, Princess… And, under King Gregoin's rule, all has become lost, it seems." He said sadly.

"Then let me kill the bastard." Celia said almost in a gentle tone.

"I am sorry Princess… But, I cannot. This is the only way for my men and I to live, by not killing you, but also, not letting you pass."

Celia walked up to the soldier that was definitely taller than herself and dug one of her blades into his gut and threw him over her shoulder, "You will do well to listen when I speak. I have seen more than that old fool that calls himself King! I have done more torturous things to others than he has, I assure you. Being a Spirit Detective has enlightened me with far more knowledge than that fool could ever hope for! Now get the hell out of my way or you will all die!"

The group quickly parted for Celia and she smirked, "You are all spared… Now go home to your families and wait. I will come back and offer you a new world. A without Gregoins turmoil and shifty ways. I will save you, as will my companions. Wait."

They quickly bowed and left, a few dragging the tall purple demon that Celia had stabbed.

Celia turned to her group and raised a brow.

Instantly, Hiei was with her and the two went off.

"I really don't think they need us…" Kazuma whispered to Kurama and Yusuke.

When the three entered, Celia turned and looked at them. "You have lives to return to. I suggest not dying. It would look bad on the Mission Report and would be hell to explain to your loved ones. There are a few floors we must rise above and they do have a few imperial guards that will attempt to stop us."

"Celia! Report." Came Koenma's voice over every ones ear pieces.

"In the castle, no casualties, no real problems yet." She informed, pressing into her ear piece.

"Good… Report back in another half hour." Koenma commanded.

"Of course." She grumbled, pressing her ear again.

Turning her attention back to the guys, she quirked a brow and sighed, "These Earpieces will be like communicators, but we all can here it, even Koenma when you speak. So choose your words correctly. I will head straight up, Yusuke, you take the first doorway on the left, Kurama the stairway to the left, Kazuma the stairway to the right and Hiei-"

"Doorway to the right." He interrupted, earning a smile from Celia.

"We meet back here when we're finished. After at least two of us meet up, we will attempt a search and rescue if you do not respond to our calls. Alright. Let's do this." She then turned and began heading down the hall way in front of the rest of them.

"Celia!" Yusuke called, getting her to turn around, "Thank you."

She snorted, "For what?"

"Letting the guys and I come along, for training us, and for letting us feel needed." He explained.

Celia smirked, "Save it, Urameshi. Get sappy when we survive and you're back with your kids."

The group shared a chuckle at her odd "You're welcome" and separated, doing what they were sent to do.

Celia entered the dark hallway and stopped a moment.

She shut her eyes and pushed her Ki forwards to coat the hallway and rooms connected to it.

Her Ki was stopped at the top of the stairs, which was odd.

The Ki she sent out had enveloped every room and had given her the layout, showing no life signs in any of them, so, she went straight to the stairs with her eyes shut and found herself in a rather bright extravagant hallway.

Her Ki would not branch out in this hallway, so, she took out her two blades and walked down the hallway with the blades sticking into the paper walls and doors.

The bottom halves of the doors fell and Celia heard a few women shriek at being revealed.

When she was at the end, she turned towards the Geisha demons and pointed down the hallway. "Leave. You will survive that way."

The women nodded and left quickly.

Apparently, they were mostly light demons and concealing demons. Which explains why Celia couldn't spread her Ki in the hallway and why it was so damned bright.

Celia turned back around and pushed open the medieval wooden door and came into a large stone room with red and gold walk way carpets and large banners surrounding a throne in the center.

No one was in the throne, so Celia walked around the room.

It was when she was checking behind the chair that was so large that she could create clones of herself, three standing shoulder to shoulder with one on each clone's shoulder and still, she could remain hidden.

"Where are my women!?" Bellowed a voice Celia knew to be Gregoin.

She remained hidden.

"They left, sire." sniveled a voice she didn't know.

"Who told them to leave!?" Gregoin shouted angrily, voice echoing dangerously.

Celia stepped out and leaned coolly on the Throne, "I did, Gregoin."

Gregoin seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of his run away niece.

"Hello Uncle…" She smirked.

Hiei stood in the front foyer with a shoulder again the wall and his arms and ankles crossed as Yusuke approached.

"Hn. Detective…" Hiei greeted.

"Hey, Hiei. Where is your girlfr-" Yusuke stopped talking once he caught sight of Hiei's glare.

"Uhm… Where's Celia?" Rephrased Yusuke.

"She has not returned yet." Hiei replied.

"Ah. I guess I should call in for every one…" The statement sounded more like a question, but Yusuke wasted no time on a reply from the quietest person Yusuke had ever known. "This is Yusuke. I am at the entrance with Hiei. We wanted to check up on every one else's progress."

It took a moment, but, Kurama came in first, "I am leaving my area now. The opponent that I had battled is dead."

"I'm almost finished… Hold on." Came Kazuma's voice.

There was a long pause and by ten minutes, Kurama had made it to the group and smiled at the two dark haired friends while wrapping a bloody wrist.

"Jeeze… This guy was all ranged attacks so it was hard to get to him! But, I got 'im! He's dead." Kazuma finally stated.

Yusuke smirked, "Good! Come on back to the entrance Kuwabara."

After a few minutes, Hiei began walking towards where Celia had gone.

"Hiei! Where are you going?" Yusuke asked in a shocked tone.

"Celia has not responded. Something is wrong." Hiei answered.

Nodding, Kurama followed. "I agree. Something is definitely not right. We should check up on her."

"But wouldn't she freak if we interrupted something?"

"You shouldn't worry so much about saving pretty ladies!" Kazuma hollered, running after Hiei and Kurama.

Yusuke grumbled and quickly followed them.

The group slowly made their way through the dark hallway and up the dark stairs and through the dim lit ruined hallway of paper doors and walls and pushed open the door at the end.

Celia flew into the wall by them and grumbled about stupid lackies and charged again.

The four guys watched as she was assaulted by two men. One overly large and sinister looking, and one in extravagant clothes with a crown and fancy outfit.

Pulling out her two hand guns, Celia fired at the larger guy until she broke through his skin and blood splattered every where.

Leaping out of the way, Celia smirked and aimed her guns at Gregoin. "Well, uncle… It's just you and me now…"

He chuckled, "Oh, little Celia… You think you've won? Have you any idea how hard it is to rule honestly and kindly? It was too much, and to avoid an early death, I chose to become evil…"

"That just goes to show how weak you really are, Gregoin. You were always unfit to rule and father knew it. That is why he told the council that it was a terrible idea to even let you with them…" Celia said, standing still.

"Is that what you think?"

"No. It's what I know. You were always unfit. You should have died long ago instead of my parents. But, now I can simply end you here and now."

"What a pity… You could have made a great queen beside me, my little Celia…"

"You disgust me!" She growled.

Pulling the trigger, Celia watched in horror as her uncle tossed up a shield with his Ki and the bullets bounced back at her.

Reacting quickly, Celia shot the energy to make it null, which worked.

But, while she had focused on that, Gregoin had charged at her and as she retrained her sights, he was already throwing her across the room.

Massive stones fell on top of her, piling one over the other, seeming as if she were dead.

"Celia!" It wasn't Kurama that called for her and it wasn't Kazuma either, it definitely wasn't Yusuke, but rather, Hiei that shouted for her.

Hiei rushed over to the pile, then turned a most heated glare to Gregoin.

"You must be the one she has chosen…" Gregoin attempted, but Hiei unsheathed his sword and began stalking towards him.

"Uh… You seem like you need a woman now… I can get you one?" Gregoin began to get nervous at the deadly glare and started backing up.

"Err… Uh… I'll can get you ten women? Fifteen? Okay! No more than twenty?" When Hiei kept advancing, Gregoin tripped, "Alright, alright! 50 women! All yours!"

Hiei stood over the sniveling demon, "I don't want any other women." he growled, then took a second to slash quickly a good 50 times before flicking and sheathing his sword, "Pitiful."

"Wha-" Gregoin began, but then slowly fell apart.

Hiei stared down at the pieces with remorse.

But, not remorse for Gregoin… No. This remorse was meant for Celia.

The rubble began to shake a bit and the a burst of energy sliced through the stone pieces, creating a large hole in the pile.

"Where is he?" Celia barked, then looked from the in awe trio she alienated, to the fire demon standing over pieces of meat.

She jogged over to Hiei and looked down at what was once her uncle, "Nice… Seems a bit angry, but this particular work of art touches me in ways none other can."

Hiei glanced at her with a smirk, "Good. It is dedicated to you."

Celia chuckled and propped an arm up to lean on Hiei's shoulder, "I shall have to thank you, Hiei… What would you like?"

"I would like no objects."

"No? No swords, capes, bandanas of various colors like black red and white?" She joked.

Hiei shook his head, smirk growing.

"Hmm… I can force some one into writing epic songs for you? Would you like a few songs to spread across the three worlds like wild fire in your honor?" She asked.

Hiei chuckled and shook his head again. "No."

"Hmm… You are hard to get gifts for! How about, a litter of offspring and a Mate?" She grinned, which earned her another chuckle.

"That would be preferred."

Celia pulled away in a jokingly shocked manner, "Really!? Well then… Who is powerful, beautiful, and rather interested in you while also being your type? This is going to be very difficult…"

Hiei shook his head with more chuckles at how bizarre this woman was. "You need only look into a mirror, Celia."

Celia let out an uncharacteristic giggled and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck, "I knew you'd say that!"

The three others in the room stared in awe, then turned away quickly as the two demons obviously became engulfed in the Heat of one another.

"I… Believe we should shut the door and go outside…" Kurama said in a low voice.

"Yeah." The other two agreed and so, the three left and were greeted with a Hero's welcome and were invited to share in the after party.

Kurama told stories to children, Yusuke drank with the men, and Kazuma danced with the women.

It was hours later that Hiei emerged with Celia and joined the festivities.

A short string of more hours later, a bandaged purple colored General who happened to be very drunk and hunched over in his stupor stood on top of a barrel, as if he needed to, and began a speech with an empty mug.

"To our Queen and her ob-obvious new K-K-King! Wivvout her, we would surely be deh-" he hiccupped, "-ed! Queen Celia and King … Uh… To the new King and Queen!" He then leaned backwards and blinked as no liquid idiocy fell into his mouth, "What the hell?! Who of the three worlds drank my Mead!?" and then he fell off the barrel with a loud thud.

Celia burst out laughing and went over, helping the poor fool who had begun singing in three different slurred languages.

"Oh, Hi Celia! When'd you get here?" He asked causing more laughter.

Celia motioned two not-as-drunk-as-their-general soldiers to take him home and they obeyed.

"Celia!" was shouted into the entire group's ear pieces.

"WHAT?" She barked, pressing her ear.

"Oh, thank father! You're still alive! How did it go?" Koenma sounded very relieved, even though he probably just angered Celia.

"Well… We divided and conquered. I can only really tell you my side of the story, Koenma. And… I think much of the details of mine and Hiei's stories will make you blush." Celia stated in an honest tone.

There was laughter and the guys felt the need to share their laughter with Koenma, so, they pressed against their ears to do so.

"Wait! What?" Came a panicky Koenma.

"Well… Let's just say that Hiei and I are now King and Queen."

There was silence.

Then, "WHAT!? Did you know that I have requests from Prince Kio AND General Quin for your hand in marriage!?" Koenma hollered.

"Tell them that real Demons don't bind themselves to each other by Human ways and that I'm bound already." Dismissed Celia.

More silence, "They will not be pleased that you chose some one of un-royal blood, Celia."

"yeah, well… I don't think the royal life will agree with Hiei and myself… I'll be reporting for duty in a day or so with the guys so that three of them can head home and Hiei and I can continue our work."

A sigh, "You always were devoted to work, Celia."

"Yeah, well… I've got Hiei and many offspring to give him, so I will have to divide my time." She giggled, the mead getting a little to her.

"Oh, wow… I did not need to know that, Celia…" She laughed, "No really! I did not need to know!"

"Oh, Koenma… You're the one hung up on work, my friend! Come on down and celebrate with us! Bring Botan, huh?" Her laughter came through the pieces and another sigh came from Koenma's end.

"We'll be there shortly. I can't just let you be right all the time, now can I?"

"I'd hope not." Celia chuckled, then walked over to Hiei.

Slipping into his embrace, Celia rested her head into the crook of Hiei's neck and inhaled deeply, feeling utterly turned on again.

Hiei could feel her arousal and smirked, "You never tire, Celia."

"Not around you, Hiei."

So, three days of actual vacation for Kurama, Kazuma, and Yusuke while Hiei and Celia set up the council that once had co-ruled with the King and Queen, and then pushed the Council to vote one of their own to become King next.

They came to a decision a day later and Celia reprimanded them on taking so long, for many demonic wars had been won in singular days, then she bid them farewell and publicly stepped down with Hiei.

The group, along with Koenma and Botan left back to the Spirit World Palace and began long awaited good byes.

Before the three left through the portal, Celia cleared her throat, making them turn to her expectantly.

"When you three are done being human… I'm sure I can find a way for you to live longer as demons."

They stared a bit longer until she waved for them to leave, "That'll be all… go home… Make love to your wives, lavish them, or, with what ever woman walks in front of you, and prepare for those offspring… I hear they're a handful…" She smirked, "Go on! Stop wasting time, Ningens!"

Yusuke laughed, "Do you want us to stay, Celia?"

A chuckle escaped every one as she quirked a brow at the former Detective.

"Seriously… It's alright to say it! Come on. Say you'll miss us and that you were glad to have met us." he pressed on with open arms for a hug.

Celia blinked a moment, then walked up as if she were going to hug Yusuke, but then she pushed him through the portal, "Any one else need a hand leaving?"

Kurama and Kazuma quickly left afterwards, finding Yusuke on the ground laughing as Keiko, her two children, and Riona stood staring down at him in concern.

Riona glanced up at Kurama and gasped, "Shuichi!" and she rushed him, nearly pushing him back into the portal, but it vanished before hand.

Kazuma greeted Kaiko and the kids with hugs, then met Riona.

The group decided to go to dinner together.

Kurama, Kazuma, and Yusuke, kept the various gadgets Koenma had given them… You know… For a "Just-In-Case" scenario.

Like the birth of Hiei and Celia's first child, then their second, and the twins in third…

……I may end up deleting this if I find that I dislike it enough in the future……


End file.
